


shallow grave

by deansmultitudes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Season/Series 07, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: A bullet can't kill an amazon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	shallow grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [EmmaWinchesterWeek](https://wardinpanties.tumblr.com/post/190531130957)

Emma's father dumped her body into a shallow grave. He didn't burn her. He should have known better. There were tons of books cluttering both beds when Emma came into the hunters' hotel room. That's what the hunters do, she was told, they reasearch—that is, when they're not busy murdering all that they deem monstrous.

If they did their job properly, they would know—a bullet can't kill an amazon. The fire would have probably done the job, though. So Emma's lucky like that. Once she claws her way out from under the fresh, beaten soil, she's in the middle of a forest, lost and dirty. And alive.

There is nowhere for her to go now, she knows. The amazons certainly moved by now, if they decided she was done for, that she failed at the only task she had to do. The task no one ever fails.

But it's not her fault, not really. She had it tougher then the rest of girls. It's not an excuse, but it's the truth. The Winchesters must have trained for years, honing their instincts and firing bullets at monster teens; sob story or not.

Blood or not.

But that's okay, she's got it. She runs her fingers through her hair to comb out the soil, dusts herself off best she can and buttons up her jacket to hide the blood staining her shirt. Not far away, the lights flash time after time, as the cars pass on their way back to town. Catching a ride shouldn't be a problem.

She starts walking towards the road.

After all, she's a Winchester too. And she's gonna get her second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/190629106304/emmas-father-dumped-her-body-into-a-shallow)


End file.
